<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamy Night by RAGNVlNDR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692453">Dreamy Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAGNVlNDR/pseuds/RAGNVlNDR'>RAGNVlNDR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What goes in Kenma and Tobio's Daily Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Youtuber!Kenma, extreme fluff, gamer!Kenma, kageyama singing, pls accept my kageken offer, short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAGNVlNDR/pseuds/RAGNVlNDR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a dreadful stream, Kenma looks forward to feel his boyfriend's warmth. He didn't expect it to be this great. It was a dreamy night indeed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What goes in Kenma and Tobio's Daily Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamy Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just actually an excuse for me to write kageyama singing to dreamy night. pls ive been thinking about this for WEEKS already. scream with me onegai. also listen to dreamy night by lilypichu!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Kodzuken now streaming.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>As soon as his stream started, the chats went wild. From lots of greeting to people asking him wild stuffs. This is Kenma’s daily life as a pro-gamer. For him, gaming is fun, as he is already playing since <em>who-the-fuck-knows.</em> But that does not mean his boyfriend is not worried about him. Kenma has this tendency to skip meals when he's deep into the game. Plus he always stay up 'til crack of dawn.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama Tobio is an incredibly supportive boyfriend, as Kenma said. He really tries to understand how does his games work and buy him new PC stuffs. This made Kenma’s heart flutter, knowing that his boyfriend is not really the most affectionate person in the world.</p><p> </p><p>One night after his 8-hour long stream, he went to lay in their warm bed, groaning as his back kissed the mattress. Tobio joined him shorty after doing his evening routine.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s your stream tonight?” Tobio asked as he gently brush Kenma’s hair away from his face.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma quietly purred, finally feeling his boyfriend’s warmth after a long day.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. Although I’m still Gold 2 in Valo. So fucking frustrating.” He whined, muttering some inappropriate words under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio looks at him softly, proud of where he is right now. He reminisced their first moment together, it was chaos. They are both awkward and doesn’t know how to start a proper conversation. They just stare at each other, with blush covering their cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Tobaby?” Kenma whispered. Tobio snapped out of his little world. He hummed back.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you sing something for me?” His request stunned him. Tobio doesn’t really sing in front of people. Just some casual humming here and there. Sometimes when Kenma is already in deep slumber, he starts to sing to him while caressing the latter.</p><p> </p><p>He’s flustered that his cover was blown.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio suddenly remember one of Kenma’s current favorite song while streaming. He starts to hum it softly.</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em> <em>1 AM, eyes closed, I'm slowly falling” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Shock is an understatement. Kenma look at Tobio like he’s about to burst in excitement. He’s completely aware that his boyfriend is a very good observant, but he doesn’t know that he’s <em>this</em> kind.</p><p> </p><p>That’s one of Kenma’s comfort song. He’s been playing it on loop on his streams for the past few months.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Tobio sing his favorite song makes his heart throbbed. His comfort song with his boyfriend’s soft yet husky voice? Heaven.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>To the music and the atmosphere</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Call him crybaby but this made Kenma’s eyes watered.</p><p> </p><p>Growing up, he doesn’t really like to be the center of attention. It triggers his anxiety. But with simple little things like this, Tobio gives Kenma all the attention, love and appreciation without overwhelming the other.</p><p> </p><p>They continue to hum it together. How ironic that his boyfriend’s name means shadow yet he’s the sun that ends his dreary nights.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Next day in his stream, one question caught his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Kodzuken looks so blooming today. I wonder what happened.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Kenma smiled. The chat went wild, screaming how pretty he look when smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just say I did have a dreamy night last night.” And the chat went wild again.</p><p> </p><p> ---- </p><p> <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3NyxWuYU0s2GA6oZgDRQep?si=IDKJ9DOKROykCMxVbv-aEQ">Dreamy Night by LilyPichu</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading my lil offer for kageken. i really love this pair AAAAAAAAA suggest more rarepairs for me to write. thanks again for reading have a nice day ahead!! listen to dreamy night by lilypichu &gt;:((</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>